Network interfaces for a machine may couple a host machine to a network. Example network interfaces may include network interface cards (NICs) or similar hardware. The network may be wireless or wired. A network interface may include a receive chain. A receive chain may include components such as an antenna or a wired connector to connect the host network interface to the network. The network may be a packet (e.g., frame) based network. A packet based network may have broadcast, multicast, and unicast packets.
The machine may have an idle mode all the way down to various sleep modes where the lowest sleep mode provides the greatest energy benefit has the longest exit latency. Generally, the idle or sleep modes may cause most of the host machine's components to power down or to operate in a low power mode. Generally, when in a powered down or a low power mode, the components can process wake events and nothing else.
Generally, packets received by the network interface are communicated to the machine. This communication wakes an idle or sleeping machine.